freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Tablet
The Tablet, also specifically called Monitor is a returning mechanic for Ultimate Custom Night. It is used by flicking the player's mouse or pressing the S button to pull it up. Appearance When opening up on the Table to view the cameras, a gray border is shown around a black screen. Once the Tablet is completely brought up the border can no longer be seen and the black is replaced with camera feed. Ultimate Custom Night VENT SYSTEM: Vent Monitor It uses the same sounds as the previous games but uses different cameras than previous games. The layout to the restaurant is similar to Five Night's at Freddy's 1. When you have the Tablet up, you can still use Door Controls and the Flashlight. The only mechanic you cant use with the Tablet up is the Freddy Mask. In the camera feed, there will be options, the Cam System, the Vent System and the Duct System. There are also options beside the systems, the Power Generator, the Sil. Ventilation, the Power A/C, the Heater and the Global Music Box. The last option is the OFF button. The button to Reset the ventilation is almost at the bottom right corner, saying " Reset Ventilation". If the ventilation is unstable, the button will appear " ! Reset Ventilation". Everytime you click the Reset Ventilation button, it makes a mouse clicking sound. In the Cam System, you see a feed of cameras and the camera areas. Click the "CAM (number)" to move to another camera. In the Vent System, you see a feed of the vents. You can see vent animatronics in the Vent Radar, which will be displayed automatically. For some reason, Ennard is hard to see on the Vent Radar due to his mechanic. You have one item at your disposal when you are in the Vent System. You can use the Vent Snare to stop certain animatronics. (Effected and unaffected animatronics at the bottom of the screen) In the Duct System, if you've activated any of the Mediocre Melodies, they will be displayed in the Duct System. Nobody else but the Mediocre Melodies can enter the air ducts. You have 3 items at your disposal to use. You can use the Audio Lure to track the Mediocre Melodies, however Orville Elephant only has a 10% chance to get fooled and Nedd Bear only has a 50% chance to get tricked by the Audio Lure. Another item at your disposal is the Heater. The Heater can push most of the Mediocre Melodies to the front of the air ducts, the exception being Happy Frog. However the Heater can put a risk of you getting distracted by the Mediocre Melodies of Phantom Freddy jumpscaring you when Balloon Boy is in the room, making Freddy Fazbear move faster, requiring the left door to be shut more often, or make Jack-O-Chica able to get in the office whether or not the doors are closed. The last item at your disposal is the doors for the air ducts. the air duct doors can only close one side, and the opposite side opening. Another trick you can use the air duct doors, you can close one air duct door and use the Audio Lure to lure them to the closed air duct door. Animatronics NOT effected by Vent Snare: * Molten Freddy * William Afton * Balloon Boy * Jay-Jay Animatronics affected by the Vent Snare: * Springtrap * Withered Chica * Mangle * Ennard Gallery Static.gif|The static for the monitor. Navigation